De la neige en été
by GilraenCelebrindal
Summary: Maura tente de rendre Jane jalouse. Jane, quant à elle, essaye de comprendre ce qui l'agace et ce qui l'empêche de se concentré sur l'enquête. Pendant ce temps là un homme s'amuse avec des religieuses. "Les Fruits Défendus." - Le Prince, La belle et la belle, la pomme, la neige et le chasseur -
1. La pomme est le fruit du péché

**Voilà Voilà ma nouvelle fan fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enora -**

* * *

« - Rizzoli ?

- Hey Jane, désoler de te déranger aussi tôt mais on à un corps au Boston Public Garden.

- J'arrive. Ta prévenue Maur' ?

- Tu veut bien t'en charger s'il te plaît ?

- Ca ne va pas Frost ?

- Indigestion.

- Hum- Je vois, je me dépêche. »

Jane s'habilla en quelques secondes, pas le temps de prendre une douche, elle prit son arme, sa plaque, ses clés et son portable. Elle sortie en trombe de chez elle, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, tout en attendant que Maura décroche. Pas de réponse. Elle entra dans sa voiture et démarra. _« Aller Maura répond ! »_ supplia t-elle.

« - Isles ?

- Ah pas trop tôt !

- Jane ?

- Debout la belle au bois dormant, on à un corps au Boston Public Garden.

- J'arrive.

- On t'attend.

- A toute suite. »

Maura se leva difficilement, embrassa l'homme à ses côté et partie s'habiller. Elle enfila un haut jaune, une veste en cuir marron, un pantalon crème et des bottines assortie à sa veste. Elle descendit à la cuisine prit son sac à main, en sortie un échantillons de parfum, se parfuma et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle arriva sur les lieu du crime, se mit une touche de rouge à lèvres et sortis. _« pourquoi j'ai cette manie de me faire belle avant d'arrivé au travail moi ? »_

« - Ah Maura te voilà ! Enfin.

- Jane, Vince et où est Frost ?

- Là bas. Korsak désigna la poubelle juste en face.

- Je vois. Qu'est ce qu'on as ? Interrogea la légiste.

- Je te laisse découvrir...Répondit la détective en détournant la tête. »

Le corps était attacher par les bras à un arbre, une pomme scotché sur la tête, traverser d'une flèche. La victime était entièrement nue, elle avait les paupières couper, les lèvres cousues et ses pieds était unit par un clou. Sur son ventre était graver une phrase. « La pomme est le fruit du péché. » Maura c'était approcher du corps, et avait ordonner qu'on la détache et qu'on l'envoie à la salle d'autopsie.

« - Frost qui sont les témoins ? L'interrogea l'inspectrice.

- C'est un groupe d'adolescent qui rentrait de boîte de nuit. Mais c'est la jeunes filles là bas qui a découvert le corps.

- T'as appeler les parents ?

- Oui, ils devraient pas tardé à arriver, j'attends leur arriver avec ton frère. On se retrouve au poste.

- Ca marche. »

Jane regarda sa montre, pas le temps de rentrer, elle mangerait donc dans deux heures à la cafétéria. Après être arriver au commissariat, elle passa prendre un barre chocolaté au distributeur, tout en se disant que le prix était bien trop élevé et que c'était de l'arnaque. Devant l'ascenseur elle hésita, la morgue ou son bureau ? _« mais pourquoi j'hésite moi ? »_ se dit elle en appuyant sur le bouton du haut. Une fois en haut elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et savoura sa barre de chocolat hors de prix.

Maura quant à elle avait commencer l'autopsie, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Cependant elle se retrouva bloqué bien vite, pour le reste elle avait besoins de son équipe qui n'arriverait que dans deux bonne heures. Elle aurait le temps de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver son amant, mais bizarrement elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie alors elle se mit à faire du cyber shopping. Elle décrochât de son ordinateur quant elle vit qu'elle avait reçut un sms _« Jane »_.

_Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je travail et toi ?

_ L'urticaire Maura, avoue que tu t'achète de nouvelle chaussure.

_ Bien, bien tu as deviné. On va se boire un café ?

_ Je t'attend.:)

Maura referma son ordinateur, sortie le rouge à lèvre de son sac, s'en remit un peu et se parfuma légèrement de nouveau. _« Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ? » _Elle sortie de son bureau, prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit Jane dans leur 'nouvelle' salle de repos. La belle italienne cherchait quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, malheureusement il n'y avait rien. Elle se retourna et sourit à la vue de la légiste.

« - D'habitude tu répond au premier coup de fil, c'est bizarre.

- Je dormais Jane.

- Tu répond toujours au premier appel même quand tu dors.

- J'étais exténuer.

- Tu t'est envoyer en l'air !

- Na..._la légiste soupira._ Oui.

- Haha et comment est il ?

- Charmant.

- Ca je m'en doute.

- Ce que tu veut savoir ne se demande pas Jane !

- C'est pour ça que je ne l'aie pas fait.

- Et c'est pour ça que je ne te répondrais pas.

- Roooh Aller Maur' !

- Non.

- Mauuuuuur' s'il te plaît !

- Hors de question.

- T'est pas drôle ! »

Jane fut obliger de stopper la discussion quant son portable sonna.

« - Rizzoli ?

- Et Isles ! Lança la blonde.

- Jane, maman veut te voir.

- Qué Que Quoi ? Attend pourquoi maman est ici Frankie ?

- Hier c'était sa fête.

- OH merde. J'a-J'arrive.

- Ah et bonjour à Maura.

- Bonjour Maura.

- Bonjour Frankie.

- Je vais me faire tuer. Dit elle en raccrochant.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai oublier de souhaité la fête à ma mère hier.

- Bon Courage !

- Merci. »

Pendant que Jane se faisait remonter les bretelles par sa mère Maura put reprendre l'autopsie et envoya l'identité de la victime au enquêteur. Jane en profita pour écourter le sermon de sa mère.

« - Le devoir m'appelle Ma' !

- Jane Clementine Rizzoli, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Jane serra les dents avant de se tourner vers Frost. Celui ci rappliqua aussi tôt en donnant l'identité de la victime.

« - Quoi ? C'était une bonne sœur ?

- Oui, Laura Wilson, 35 ans, Brune d'un 1m70.

- De la famille ?

- Une sœur Anna Wilson, 23 ans. Elle vit à Arlington.

- Bon Frost et moi on va interroger Anna et toi korsak tu t'occupe de trouver ou la victime habitait, Ok ?

- Attend Jane je peut venir avec toi ? Intervint Maura

- Heu...Oui, oui !

- Allez y toute les deux moi je vais avec Korsak.

- T'est sur ?

- Oui oui allez y !

- Ok, merci. »

Après avoir interroger la sœur de la victime, qui ne leur apprit rien de bien utile, et avoir découvert dans quel couvent elle habitait, la journée avait été longue et pénible. Ils avaient dut éplucher la dernière journée de la victime, elle était sortis une seul fois pour aller 'remettre une adolescente dans le droit chemin'. Il fallait donc interroger cette famille, seulement aujourd'hui elle était injoignable, il faudrait donc attendre le lendemain. Aucun de leur suspect n'avait été joignable d'ailleurs.

Jane était épuisé, de plus depuis ce matin quelque chose l'agaçais mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, en tout cas c'était a propos de Maura, ça elle en était sur ! Elle s'installa sur son canapé, ouvrit sa bière et alluma la télé.

_« Ce soir c'est pizza et dodo. » _

Maura n'avait aucune envie de discuter ce soir, elle était contrarier. Dans la journée elle avait sut pourquoi elle aimait tant se faire belle avant d'arrivé au travaille. Tout ça c'était pour Jane.

_« Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire sur ma tenue, contrairement à l'habitude, elle à été distante, du moins l'après – midi, et on a même pas manger ensemble. De plus elle n'as exprimer aucune jalousie du faites que je sorte avec un homme. Mais je m'attendait à quoi ? »_

Jane s'écroula sur son lit, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit en cinq minutes. Maura elle avait renvoyer son amant chez lui, prétextant que demain elle devrait se lever tôt et qu'elle avait besoins de dormir. En réalité elle voulait juste rester seul. Elle médita pendant une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Elle mit bien une demi heure avant de trouver le sommeil, la méditation n'avait servit à rien ses pensées était toujours river sur Jane Rizzoli.


	2. La Froideur de l'été

**Chapitre 2 : La froideur de l'été.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, c'est super sympas, et encore merci pour le reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Enora ~**

* * *

Le réveil avait été rude pour Jane, elle avait passer toute la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Cet affaire elle ne la sentais pas. De plus il venait de trouver un deuxième corps, la façon de tué était la même mais cette fois ci la victime avait les lèvres bleue violettes. Impossible de savoir si c'était dut à un empoisonnement ou à une mort causer par le au froid. Maura était injoignable ce qui inquiétais Jane. Elle tenta de l'appeler une troisième fois.

« - Isles...

- Ah tu répond, enfin ! Tu sais que tu ma fait peur, pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

- J'avais éteint mon portable, pendant que je méditait hier soir et j'ai oublier de le rallumer...

- Bon, on à un corps au Boston Common, même façon de tuer que le premier meurtre.

- J'arrive. Dit elle dans un soupir.

- Tout va bien Maur' ?

- On en parlera plus tard, si tu veut bien.

- Ok.

- Je me met en route.

- On t'attend. »

Maura arriva sur la scènes de crimes, elle examina le corps. Le tueur semblait s'amuser avec le corps de ses victimes, comme pour sa première victime il avait attacher ses mains à une branche relier ses pieds à l'aide d'un clou, seulement cette fois ci, une poire lui avait servit de cible pour la flèche. Sur le ventre de la victime, encore une fois entièrement nue, était inscrit une phrase. « La poire est le fruit du péché. ». En ce qui concerne la cause de la mort, Maura en saurait plus après l'autopsie, pas question d'émettre une hypothèse. Elle ordonna par la suite de transférer le corps à la morgue, et rejoignit la détective qui était assise dans sa voiture.

« - Hey, Jane tu va bien ?

- Oui, oui j'ai simplement mal dormit.

- Cauchemars ?

- Entre autre.

- Il te faut quelqu'un dans ta vie, je veut dire qu'il faudrait que tu arrête d'attendre Casey. Franchement si il tenait vraiment à toi, il n'y serait pas retourner, pas après une opération qui aurait pus lui coûter la vie. Il va et viens et à chaque fois tu en ressort complètement détruite, ce n'est pas la personne qu'il te faut.

- Et quelle personne me faudrait il selon vous Dr. Isles ?

- Une personne qui serrait toujours présente pour toi, pour te consoler. Une personne de confiance, à qui tu confirait ta vie. Enfin tu vois ce que je veut dire.

- Mais je l'est déjà cette personne. Elle est ultra intelligente, élégante, drôle, maladroite et incompréhensible.

- Et qui est cette personne ?

- Toi espèce nunuche.

- Mais, mais je suis pas incompréhensible ! A-Attend Jane reviens là, comment ça je suis incompréhensible ?! JANE ! »

Maura entra dans sa voiture, mit les clés sur le contacte, augmenta le son de sa radio. Elle se surprit à sourire béatement. Tout au long de la route, la légiste était focaliser sur ce mot :

_« incompréhensible, mais je ne suis pas incompréhensible. Attend reprenons la conversation depuis le début. Elle ma dit qu'elle avait mal dormit, je lui aie dit qu'elle devrait chercher la meilleur personne pour partager sa vie. Elle ma répondu qu'elle l'avait déjà, et...Oh mon dieu ! Elle __à dit que j'étais cette personne. Nan, nan on ce calme je suis son amie seulement sa meilleur amie. Sa devient une habitude de parler à ma personne, il va falloir que j'arrête ça. »_

Jane elle, était déjà à son bureau, elle cherchait ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez ce tueur. Ses meurtres avait avoir avec la religion, les fruits défendus, la crucifixion...Tout cela donnait la cher de poule à Jane, c'est pourquoi elle décida d'aller manger quelques choses à la cafétéria. Mama Rizzoli était venue exprès sachant que sa fille n'allait pas bien dut au coup de fil qu'elle lui avait passer la veille. Et dieu sais, que quand la grande détective Jane Rizzoli ce confiait à sa mère c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas bien.

_FLASH BACK_

_« - Jane ? T'as vue l'heure ?_

_- Oui, je suis désoler ma', mais j'avais besoins de parlé à quelqu'un. Et je ne pouvais pas en parler à Maur' donc..._

_- C'est grave ? Il t'est arriver quelque chose ? T'est pas blessé au moins ?_

_- Non, non ça va ma'._

_- Ah ouf._

_- Je suis juste perdu, je sais plus quoi pensé, tu sais il y a Dean, Casey, Maur'...Le dernier prénom était sortis tout seul, sans même qu Jane s'en rende compte._

_- Maura ? Il c'est passer quelque chose avec Maura ? Aaaaah je le savais vous aller tellement bien en..._

_- Non, non mais non ma' ! Il c'est rien passer et ne ce passera jamais rien avec Maur' ! C'est ma meilleur amie ma' c'est tout !_

_- Mais Jane si il ce passait quelque chose entre vous deux, tu me le dirait n'est ce pas ? Tu sais je n'est rien contre ça. De plus je considère Maura comme ma propre fille._

_- Oh mon...Pourquoi, au grand dieu pourquoi je t'aie appeler ? _

_- Quel question, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci !_

_- Raaah te fâche pas ma', c'est juste que tu t'emballe toujours trop vite._

_- Aaaah tu ne nie pas que tu ressent un petit quelque chose pour Maura alors ?_

_- Je ne l'est jamais nier ma'...Bon je vais te laisser dormir bisous._

_- Tu veut que je te chante une berceuse ?_

_- Qu-Quoi ma' ?! Na-Nan ! B.o.n.n.e nuit !_

_- Bonne nuit mon poussin ! »_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK._

Jane était rentré dans l'ascenseur et après avoir repenser à la conversation avec sa mère, elle repensa à celle qu'elle avait eu avec la légiste ce matin. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était la personne, qu'elle devrait chercher, non, qu'elle cherchait.

_« Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Je suis pas comme ça ! Comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Lesbienne moi ? Non ! Bisexuelle ? Hum pas impossible...Quoi ? Héhé Nan ! Reprend toi ma vieille celui que tu aime c'est Casey. Que tu aimait. Pourquoi je me tutoie moi ? De toute façon Maura à un compagnon. Est ce qui la...Roooh Jane nan ! Jane ? Rooh merde ! Je ne penserait pas à ce genre de choses, point barre. Maintenant on arrête de se parler à sois même, on fait rentrer sa mère chez elle et on va dormir on reviendra dans six heure. Bon plutôt quatre maintenant. »_

Après avoir obliger sa mère à rentrer, l'italienne c'était affaler sur son canapé et endormit totalement habiller. Un bruit agaçant la réveilla, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Jane regarda l'heure, neuf heure moins le quart. Et merde quarante cinq minutes de retard ! Elle ouvrit et sourie à la belle blonde qui l'attendait devant sa porte avant de refermer derrière elles. Elle entra dans la voiture de cette charmante jeune femme, qui avait prit soins de se changer depuis ce matin. Elles arrivèrent au commissariat, chacune prit le chemin de son bureau et commença son travail. Les analyses de Maura arrivèrent une heure après leur journée commencer.

« - Térésa Robinson, 46 ans, blonde, 1m67. Elle à été violé tout comme la première victime, la mort est dut au froid, donc vue les fortes chaleur qu'on à en ce moment elle à probablement été enfermer dans une chambre froide, ou un truc dans le style. Et ensuite transporter au parc. Termina la Détective.

- Bon je suppose qu'on fais comme pour la première victime, famille, entourage, emplois du temps, caméras de surveillances et tout ce qui s'en suis c'est ça ?

- Quel tact agent Frost !

- Bon les gars commencer pas hein !

- Oui Mme' ! Répondirent il avant de sourire à jolie brune qui les regardait amusée. »

La victime n'avait aucune famille connu. Les deux victimes habitaient dans le même couvent, ce qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il habitait dans le voisinage. Jane interrogea les autres sœur du couvent et mit un groupe de policier pour garder le couvent. Aucune des sœurs ne sortait sans accompagnement. Pendant ce temps Frost interrogea les suspect du premier meurtre, la famille Miller. Les parents était divorcé, c'est donc la mère de l'adolescente qui appela le couvent, demandant l'aide d'une sœur pour remettre sa fille dans le « chemin de Dieu ». Elle expliqua à l'agent qu'elle avait surprit sa fille dans les bras d'une autre, que ceci est une perversion et que c'était l'œuvre du Diable. Suite à ce discourt le détective à la peau nuit dut séparer les deux ex marié. Le père hurlais que tout ça était absolument normale, et que la religion n'avait rien avoir là dedans. Ces personnes n'était sûrement pas les tueurs. Vince lui interrogeait la sœur de la première victime, elle ne c'était plus parler depuis que Laura était rentrer au couvent, c'est à dire depuis dix ans. Leur parent était mort dans un accident de la route il y a de ça un deux ans, elle n'était même pas venue à l' enterrement. Ils n'avaient donc aucune piste du côté de la première victime, tous attendaient un miracle pour pouvoir avancer.

Jane avait sauter la pause déjeuner, il était 16h et elle avait besoins d'avaler quelque chose. Elle envoya un message à Maura._ « Une pause café donuts ça te dit ? »_ en attendant la réponse, elle consultait ses mails. _« La banque, Ma', Ma', Ma' et encore Ma'. Bon rien de bien intéressent. » _elle ferma l'onglet et regarda son portable : _« 1 nouveau message : Avec plaisir chère Détective. »_ Elle sourit à la vue du message et partie direction la cafétéria. _« Par pitié ma' ne gaffe pas ! »_ Une fois en bas elle rejoignit la légiste qui c'était installer à leur table fétiche. Elle interpella sa mère et commanda.

« - Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

- Merci ma'.

- Alors vous avez trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le passé des victimes ? Interrogea la légiste.

- Non, rien de bien utile. Soupira l'italienne.

- Voici pour Maura, et pour toi mon poussin je t'est mit un supplément chocolat en espérant que sa te rendra le morale.

- C'est gentil ma' mais peut tu éviter de m'appeler mon poussin devant tout le commissariat ? C'est vraiment humiliant.

- Si quelqu'un à le culot de ce moquer de ma fille il aura à faire à moi. C'est comprit ?! Ajouta Angela à l'attention de tout ceux qui ce trouvait au alentours.

- Oh mon...Je vais la tuer !

- C'est juste une mère aimante et protectrice Jane.

- Hurmf...Et toi pas plus de trouvaille de ton côté ?

- Le tueur ou la tueuse est très maniaque, il est donc difficile de trouver de L'ADN.

- Mais...?

- J'en ai trouver en très petit quantité.

- T'est la meilleur !

- Attend, malheureusement il n'y à aucune correspondance.

- Ça aurait été trop facile. Bon je retourne travailler. Ajouta la détective avant de déposer un léger bisous sur la joue de la légiste. »

_« A chaque fois c'est la même chose, elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, mon front ou encore mes cheveux, et puis j'ai cette soudaine chaleur qui me traverse d'un bout à l'autre. C'est très gênant. »_

_« Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je ne peu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. C'est impulsif j'y peut rien. C'est comme un sorte de pulsion. Tien je me demande comment Maur' définirait ce mot d'ailleurs. »_

« - Hey Maur' attend, juste une question, comment définirait tu le mot pulsion ?

- « Processus dynamique : elle est dotée de quatre caractéristiques :la poussée sa tendance à s'imposer, ou « le facteur moteur de la pulsion »

sa source « le processus somatique qui est localisé dans un organe ou une partie du corps » : la source pulsionnelle

son « objet » « ...ce en quoi ou par quoi la pulsion peut atteindre son but » et « ce qu'il y a de plus variable dans la pulsion, il ne lui est pas originairement lié »

son but qui est, _in fine_, « toujours la satisfaction d'un désir qui ne peut être obtenue qu'en supprimant l'état d'excitation à la source de la pulsion »***** mais pourquoi tu voulait savoir ça ?

- Juste par curiosité. Tu sais que tu est incroyable ?

- Je n'irait pas jusque là mais merci.

- Bon aller j'y vais. A plus tard.

- Tu passe à la maison ce soir ?

- Je serait chez toi vers 18H30.

- A ce soir Jane.

- A ce soir. »

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop lentement au goût de Jane, elle était impatiente de rejoindre Maura chez elle. Aujourd'hui la légiste finissait une heure plutôt qu'elle. _« Chanceuse » _Lâcha la détective dans un soupire avant de s'écrouler face à la paperasse qui lui restait à remplir. Jane regarda son portable et sourit qu'en elle vit indiquer 18h, elle prit sa veste dit au revoir à Frost et Korsak, entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Maura elle essayait de gentiment de se débarrasser de son amant qui lui avait rendu une petite visite surprise.

« - Ecoute Micheal j'ai ma meilleur amie qui arrive toute à l'heure et...

- Ah cool, j'ai toujours eu envie de connaître t'est amis.

- Le truc c'est qu'elle ne s'attend pas à te voir et...

- Bah je m'en doute, même toi tu ne t'y attendait pas. Ajouta t'il avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, avec un paquet de chips et sa bière.

- T'est chaussure sur la table, s'il te plait.

- Roooh ça va elles sont pas sales !

- C'est pas le problème. »

Jane frappa à la porte. Micheal se leva et alla ouvrir. La détective fut surprise de voir un homme ouvrir la porte. Il était grand et beau, blond au yeux bleu. Maura avait toujours le chic pour se taper de bel homme.

« - Je devrait peut être repasser plus tard, Maur' ne m'avait pas dit que vous serriez là.

- Elle était pas au courent non plus. Dit il avant de rire bêtement. Béh entre donc, t'va pas rester dehors.

- Merci... »

Jane entra et observa. Il avait l'air d'être ici chez lui, les bières sur la table, les chaussures en vrac, le paquet de chips à moitié renverser sur le canapé et le match de football à la télé. Maur' elle était dans la cuisine, dos tourner au salon. Jane alla la rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Tout va bien Maur' ?

- Désoler je ne savais pas qu'il serait là.

- Il à emménager ici ?

- Non. Pas encore.

- Ah t'est sur que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Je pense qu'il reste des bières de le frigo, tu peut t'en prendre une je reviens.

- Ok. »

_« Bon c'est un moyen comme un autre de la rendre jalouse...enfin du moins de voir si sa marche...Il avait pourtant l'air charmant, comment je n'aie pus rien voir ? Je vais proposer à Jane d'aller boire un coup et de manger au Dirty Robber. »_

_« Jalouse, moi ? De lui ? Non ! Je pensait que Maur' aimait les gens plus civilisé. C'est tout. Bon ok peut être un peut jalouse, MAIS pas pour ce genre de raisons. Quel genre de raisons ? Et puis pourquoi je me justifie ? J'ai pas à me justifié ! Surtout pas à moi même. »_

Nos deux amies finirent la soirée au Dirty Robber. Elles pouvaient enfin décompresser. Leur éclats de rire faisaient écho dans le bar. Jane commençais à s'habituer à la nourriture, même si tout ça ne valait pas un hamburger frites ! Quant à Maura elle essayait de prolonger cette soirée pour na pas rentré chez elle. C'est vers 22h que chacune rentra chez elle et s'endormit. Demain c'était vendredi, et ensuite le week-end entre filles qu'elles c'étaient organiser.


	3. Le dernier vendredi

**Le dernier vendredi.**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages de soutien ça me touche énormément. Je vais recommencer mes Fan fictions. Seul l'écriture me permet de m'évader et de me sentir mieux. Donc voilà le chapitre 3. Je posterais la fin de mon autre fan fiction juste après ce chapitre.**

**Merci à tous et à toute.**

**Enora ~**

* * *

Une nuit complète, c'est tous ce que demandais la détective. Jane chercha son téléphone.

« - Rizzoli. _Dit elle d'une voie endormis._

Bonjour détective. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, je voulais juste vous informer qu'après ce meurtre, nous nous retrouverons et vous aurez tout le loisir de me passer les menottes.

At-Attendez dites moi au moins le nom de la victime.

Huuum, Ça serait trop facile... Ah j'avais oublier pour me trouver il vous faudra résoudre mon énigme, elle se trouvera quelle que part caché dans le corps de cette pauvre vierge.

Qu-Quoi, qu'elle sorte d'énigme ? Allo ? Et merde ! »

Jane regarda l'heure sur son portable, il indiquait 05:59. Elle se leva en grognant,elle pris un café, une douche, enfila son pantalon, un débardeur noir, une chemise blanche et sa fidèle veste noir. Elle appela Frost et Korsak leur signalant l'appel qu'elle avait ressue et leur donnant rendez vous au commissariat. Concernant Maura, la jolie brune avait une envie assez folle.

_« Je prend la clé sous la tortue, heu on est vendredi, donc la bleue. J'ouvre et je la réveil tout doucement. Je me demande qu'elle tête elle va tiré. En espérant qu'elle soit seule...raaah cette idée m'insupporte. Je ne veut en aucun cas tomber sur cette espèce d'abrutie au cheveux blond. »_

Jane chercha la tortue bleue, une fois trouver, elle ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma tout doucement. Elle passa voir Bass, lui fit une petite tape affective sur la carapace, puis elle entra dans le couloir. Elle se glissa dans la chambre de la légiste, qui était endormie. La belle blonde était vêtue d'une nuisette noir.

_« Même endormie elle trouve le moyen d'être élégante, voir même sexy. Enfin nan pas dans ce sens là...Enfin si...mais nan. Comment je vais m'y prendre moi ?! ... »_

Jane s'approcha tout doucement de la belle blonde endormie. Elle se pencha, regarda la moindre expression sur son visage et se mit à sourire. Elle avait tout le temps de la regarder son réveil ne sonnerait qu'a huit heure. L'italienne renonça à toute mauvaise blague, elle pensa la réveiller en douceur mais se résigna voulant lui laisser son temps de sommeil. Elle décida alors d'attendre le réveil de la belle légiste. Elle la contempla encore et encore sans jamais se lasser. Certes elle serait en retard au rendez vous mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, elle s'en moquait pas mal. Elle prit son téléphone et elle prévint ses deux collègues de son retard, sans donner la moindre explication. C'est à ce moment là que le réveil de Maura sonna. Jane sursauta, elle avait regarder la légiste pendant plus d'une heure sans s'en rendre compte. Maura se leva, doucement et s'approcha de Jane, complètement absorber par la tenue de celle ci. Quand enfin la blonde leva la tête elle poussa un petit cri.

«- J-Jane tu m'as fait affreusement peur, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

On à un meurtre. Enfin pas encore découvert mais le tueur ma appeler.

Pourquoi tu ne ma pas téléphoner ?

Je voulais te laisser dormir...

Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, répond franchement cette fois ci.

Ok, j'avoue je voulais te faire une mauvaise blague...Mais j'ai renoncer qu...J'ai renoncer.

Hum, je te fais un café ?

Hum – hum.

T'est sur que ça va Jane, tu as l'aire distraite. _Maura pausa la question en se retournent._

O-Oui, pourquoi ? _Répondit la détective, en relevant les yeux, qui était concentré sur la petite culotte noir en dentelle, que laissait apercevoir la nuisette de la légiste._

Je ne te croie pas mais je vais faire comme ci... »

_« Elle était en trin de regarder ma...Mais nan, c'est stupide. Bon j'avais pas prévu de me montrer dans cette tenue. Mais après tout ça à l'air de marcher...Le café oui c'est ça le café. »_

_« Ok, tout va bien, concentre toi sur un objet. Mais merde pourquoi elle me fait cet effet là, d'abord ? Nan c'est juste de la curiosité. Ouei c'est ça de la curiosité. »_

Une fois Maura prête, les deux amies partirent sur le lieu du rendez vous. Elles arrivèrent avec trois heures de retard. La légiste était mal alaise à la vue des regards amusée de ses collègues. Jane quant à elle avait fait disparaître leur sourire d'un seul regard. Malgré les apparences, et les blagues de la détective, Maura savait que celle ci était anxieuse. Elle brûlait d'envie de la réconforter mais ce n'était pas le moment et encore moins le lieu. Jane appela Franckie, _« du renfort ce n'est jamais de refus » pensa t-elle. _Celui ci arriva dix minutes après l'appel de sa sœur, elle lui expliqua brièvement toute l'histoire avant que Cavanaugh ne vienne leur annoncer la découverte d'un corps.

_« Et c'est partie... »_ lâcha_ la détective dans un soupir. _Maura lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart. Peut importe les rumeurs, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle avait peur de la tournure que pouvait prendre les événements. Et si cette personne lui voulait du mal ? Après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois. Tout ça ne pourrais être qu'un piège, et c'est pourquoi elle irait avec elle peut importe ce que trouvera à dire l'italienne. Du moins elle espérait qu'elle serait assez convaincante.

« - Est ce que tu as envisager la possibilité que tout ce ci ne soit qu'un piège et que cet homme te veuille du mal ?

Je pense que oui.

Je ne te crois pas, si tu avais réellement évaluer la situation tu ne t'engagerais pas dans son jeu.

Je le fait pour le boulot, il faut bien qu'on l'arrête Maur'.

On pourras l'arrêter plus tard, avec les indices...

Quel indices Maur' ?

...Je t'accompagne alors.

Hors de questions.

Tu n'as pas le choix.

Ma-Mais...Bon accorder mais tu mets un gilet par balle.

Mais ça n'iras pas du tout avec ma tenue Jane.

Dit toi que c'est le corset des James Bond Girls.

Très drôle. »

Ils se rendirent sur le lieu du crime, le corps était dans le même état que les précédant mais au lieu de la phrase gravée sur le ventre, il y avait des noms scientifiques. Maura eu besoins que d'une seconde pour deviner les noms scientifiques des organes et des parties du corps. C'était une première devinette pour trouver la deuxième qui mènerait au tueur. Jane était remonter, comment quelqu'un pouvais éprouver du plaisir à torturer quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ceci la dépassait, jamais elle ne comprendrais ce genre de personne. Maura envoya le corps à la morgue et partie de suite commencer l'autopsie. Jane quant à elle répondit au téléphone.

« - Rizzoli ?

Alors comment trouvez vous mon œuvre d'art ?

Vous appeler ça une œuvre d'art moi j'appellerais ça une abomination.

Chacun à sa vision de l'art, détective. On se revois dans très peut de temps je présume. Du moins si les talents du Docteur. Isles son justifier.

Oh croyez moi ils le sont.

Bien, à plus tard.

Vous me dégoûter.

Moi c'était elles qui me dégoûtais, comme quoi on finit toujours par se débarrasser de ce qui nous gène n'est ce pas Jane ?

Que voulez vous dire ? Allô ? Raaaah et merde ! »

Une fois l'autopsie terminer et la devinette trouver il leur fallait encore trouver le point de rendez vous avec le tueur. _« La grande bleue m'observe, je suis le seul qu'elle puisse admirer d'aussi prêt. Quand le roi au matin observe son reflet, il est satisfait. Quand la reine apparaît vêtu de ses miles bijoux la grande bleue disparaît pour ce mêler à son alter ego. »._

« - La grande bleue pourrait être la mer. Débuta la légiste.

Le faîte qu'il sois le seul qu'elle puisse admirer pourrais vouloir signifier un endroit abandonné. Continua la détective.

Le roi au matin ? Une statue d'un roi, un symbole royale, un bateau portant le nom d'un roi il y a trop de possibilité. Grogna Franckie.

Peut être qu'on cherche trop compliquer...regardons la suite de la phrase, il est question d'une reine qui réunirait la mer et son alter ego... Je ne vois pas d'alter ego pour la mer. S'expliqua Frost.

L'alter ego de la mer pourrait être le ciel.

Bonne idée Maur', ce qui nous donnerait un roi, le soleil et la lune une reine, pour les bijoux je ne voit pas bien, mais pour la disparition de la mer ça paraît logique, elle reflète le ciel étoilé. Lâcha l'italienne en pleine réflexion.

Les bijoux pourrait être les étoiles, tout simplement. Ajouta Korsak.

Vu comme ça, ça paraît logique. Conclu Franckie.

Donc nous cherchons un quai abandonner au bord de la mer, ou le soleil se lève et ou la lune le remplace.

On a plusieurs quai abandonner Jane, beaucoup trop.

Cherche un quai, entre le numéro 6 et le numéro 10, c'est la ou le soleil est au plus haut, donc par conséquent la lune aussi.

Avec plaisir doc. On a le numéro 8.

En route ! Ordonna Jane. »

Pendant le voyage Jane avait repenser à la phrase que le tueur lui avait dit_ « comme quoi on finit toujours par se débarrasser de ce qui nous gène n'est ce pas Jane ? » _Elle n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de penser à Hoyt. Il la dégoûtais et elle s'en était débarrasser, et si le tueur faisait allusion à ça et si Hoyt même après sa mort, avait tout préparer pour continuer à la traquer. Pas le temps d'y penser, il faut sortir de la voiture et affronter le tueur. Jane s'avance prudemment, son arme a la main, la légiste la suis de très près, pas question de la laisser seul.

« - Hin hin, pas un pas de plus détective, vous n'êtes pas seul, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

Vous ne m'avez jamais dit de venir seul.

Mais c'est évident, je vous aie bien dit que nous nous rencontrions, je n'est fait aucune allusion à une troisième personne, aussi jolie sois t-elle.

C'est moi ! C'est moi qui est obligé Jane à m'emmener.

Peut m'importe, il y a un pion de trop dans ce jeu, et je déteste qu'on triche à MES jeux. Il me faut donc me débarrasser de vous chère Docteur Isles.

Maur', Baisse toi !»

_Un coup de feu retenti. Jane saute sur la légiste et la plaque contre le seul. Frost et Korsak arrive et arrête le criminel. Jane fermait les yeux de peur qu'en les ouvrants Maura soit morte ou gravement blaisser. Elle resta donc quelques seconde là, blottie contre elle, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sa première main était sous la tête de la blonde, l'autre était derrière son dos. Elle se releva et prit Maura sur ses genoux._

_« _- Maura ?! Maura ?! Roh allez Maura répond ! Ne me fait pas ça ! MAURA MERDE !

Langage Jane. _Dit elle d'une petit voix avant d'ouvrir les yeux._

T'est pas croyable toi hein. _Dit la détective avant de pouffer de rire_. Tu sais que tu ma fait peur !

Excuse moi, c'était pas le but.

Encore heureux !

Excusez moi, êtes vous blessez ?

Examiner Maur', j'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal en me précipitant sur elle.

C'est plutôt à vous que je demandais ça détective, votre mains gauche à soutenue le poids de la tête de votre amie, et le choc est important vous devriez venir avec moi pour voir ci ce n'est rien de grave. En tout cas, votre action à permit de sauver votre amie, car avec la violence du choc, elle aurait put être gravement blessé, ça aurait même pus la tuer. »

Jane regarda en arrière, Maura était avec Franckie, il la conduisait dans la voiture histoire qu'elle puisse se reposer.

« -Vous voulez dire que je lui ait probablement sauver la vie ?

C'est ça.

Je suis contente qu'elle n'est rien, sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je ferrait.

Je vois que vous êtes très proches.

C'est ma meilleur amie. _Dit elle avant de partir rejoindre la femme en question._

Hey, Steve !

Ouei ?

C'est pas toi qui disais que la détective Rizzoli te plaisait ?

Si, pourquoi ?

Bah tente même pas ta chance.

Pourquoi ?

Je crois qu'elle est lesbienne.

Nan, t'est sérieux là ?

Ouei.

Merde, mec tu viens de ruiner tout mes Fantasmes. »

Jane entra dans la voiture et s'installa à côté de Maura.

« - Alors prête pour ce week-end ?

Ta main va bien Jane ? Ce n'est rien de grave rassure moi, je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une blessure grave.

Ma main va bien et même si ce n'était pas le cas je l'orrais sacrifier pour la personne qui m'est la plus chère. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question tu répond à la mienne ?

Oui je suis prête. Et ne sois pas ridicule la personne qui t'est la plus chère c'est Casey.

Et pourquoi dit tu ça ?

Parce que c'est de lui dont tu est amoureuse, Jane.

Comment peut tu le savoir, alors que moi je n'en suis même plus sur.

Dans ton regard Jane, dans ton regard.

Et bien dit toi qu'il n'est pas la seul personne qui monopolise mon regard. »


	4. Le week-end entre filles

**R&I de la neige en été 4**

**Désoler pour cette très très longue absence...Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et puis je suis rentrée en seconde aussi, alors je privilégie mes études. Enfin bon j'ai trouvée une suite !:) **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Enora.**

* * *

_ « Et bien dit toi qu'il n'est pas la seul personne qui monopolise mon regard. » _ cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête de la légiste ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se leva donc pour une petite séance de relaxation. Pas très concluant, même après deux heures de yoga Jane monopolisait toujours ses pensées. Autant se préparer elle allait devoir ce lever dans une heure pour aller prendre le train. Elle prit ses bagages les posa tous au près de la porte histoire de ne rien oublier, puis fila sous la douche. Une fois habiller, maquiller, parfumer la légiste rangea sa trousse de toilette dans la valise n°3. Maura se posa ensuite sur son canapé attendant l'arrivé de Jane tout en ce demandant la signification du « week-end entre fille » puisse que ces vacances n'avait rien d'un week-end.

Jane elle n'avait pas pus fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop pressée de passer ce week-end entre filles. Hier soir elle avait remercié Frost et Korsak de s'occuper de l'affaire pour qu'elles puissent partir ensemble. En tant normale elle l'aurait fait elle même, et elle en avait envie car ce bâtard avait tiré sur Maura, mais là, le plus important, c 'était qu'elle passerait deux semaines entières avec sa meilleur amie. Bien sur Jo' serait de la partie, jamais Jane ne la laisserait seule aussi longtemps. La détective ferma sa dernière valise, et couru sous la douche. Une fois habiller Jane s'arrangea rapidement les cheveux devant le miroir, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublier et sortis de chez elle avec Jo' et ses bagages. Jane allait démarrer quand son téléphone sonna.

«- Jane Rizzoli ?

- Bonjour Jane.

- Casey ?!

- Moi aussi je suis content de te parler.

- Je croyait que tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler depuis l'Afghanistan.

- Je suis rentrer hier, et je t'appelais pour savoir si on pouvait se voir.

- Je peux pas, je pars en vacance avec Maura.

- Annule, elle est ennuyeuse cette fille, viens chez moi, on va s'amuser.

- Elle n'est pas ennuyeuse, c'est ma meilleur amie. Je ne peux pas c'est tout Casey.

- Quand on veux on peux, Jane. Aller quoi on fera l'amour tout les soir.

- Et bien disons que je ne veux pas alors.

- T'est pas drôle, je serrais chez toi à huit heure.

- Et bien je n'y serais pas Casey je serais dans l'avion.

- …. Je peux prendre sa place, tu sais avec moi tu ne seras pas obliger de te coltiner des musées ennuyeux, on restera au lit.

- En compagnie de Maura les musées n'ont rien d'ennuyeux.

- Roooh arrête avec tes excuses bidon.

- Putain Casey il te faut un dessin ou quoi ? Je veux pas te voir.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Non, on...On est juste amies, de très bonne amies...Enfin je crois, du moins pour elle...

- Très bien, alors j'ai mes chances.

- N'y pense même pas ! Casey ? CASEY ? Putain. »

Jane démarra furieuse, Casey lui tapait sur les nerfs. _« Comment peux t-il se croire si irrésistible ?! Comme si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui...Et bien si il croit ça il a tord, les seuls personnes sans qui je ne pourrais vivre sont ma famille et Maura, ainsi que Frost et Korsak. Je vie bien sans lui la moitié du temps. C'est vrai ça il est jamais là et Maura, elle, elle est toujours là et quand il arrive les problèmes commence, Maura fait la tronche... » _Jane parvint à se calmer, et elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, merveilleusement, sur Maura. « _Deux semaines avec Maur', le pied. Je pourrais enfin vérifier si mes sentiments sont ceux que je crois. Bien sur que Casey compte pour moi mais Maur' prend plus en plus de place dans mon cœur. Depuis notre première rencontre, nous deux c'est une évidence, du moins amicalement, et sentimentalement en ce qui me concerne. Cette jolie blonde qui me prenait réellement pour une prostitué...C'est fou comme son tempérament ma incroyablement amusée... » _Perdu dans ses pensées, la détective avait petit à petit oublier Casey, seul la jolie blonde était là dans sa tête. D'ailleurs ses pensées effleuraient, maintenant, l'indécence. Il était tant pour elle d'arrivée chez la légiste.

Maura, elle, était prête depuis une heure trente déjà et elle attendait impatiemment la détective. Ces deux semaines allait être magique. Même si elle ne savait pas ou elles allaient et ce qu'elles allaient faire, ça serait forcément bien. De toute façon elle le saurait dans la voiture. Pourquoi appeler ça week-end ? Ca aussi, elle serait dans la voiture.

Jane déboula chez la légiste en criant _« c'est le jour J baby ! », _en voyant Maur' toute excitée par la surprise qu 'elle lui préparait, Jane ce mis à sourire bêtement. Puis elle pausa les yeux sur les bagages de son amie, elle ne pus s'empêcher de ce moquer de la jolie blonde. _« Tu déménage Maur' ? » _La concernée répliqua, tout en pinçant le flanc gauche de la brune, « que tout ceci n'était que le strique nécessaire pour ses deux semaines de vacance. » Jane ne pus s'empêcher de rire tout en aident son amie à charger la voiture.

« - C'est bon tu n'as rien oublier ?

- c'est bon, on peux y aller.

- T'est sur, tu n'aurais pas oublier ton assortiment de couteaux au cas où on aurait à découper une dinde de noël ? _Ironisa Jane._

-Très drôle ! Démarre.

- Avec plaisir, ma chère.

- Dit Jane, pourquoi appeler ça "week-end entre filles", alors qu'on reste deux semaines ? Je ne comprend pas bien là.

- On se fait DES "week-ends entre filles", car chaque week-end j'ai prévue quelque chose de spéciale.

- Hum, je vois, et si non où va-t-on ?

- Première semaine la Grèce, Deuxième semaine La Nouvelle Zélande.

- Tu as choisie exprès des pays où je ne suis jamais aller !

- Au tant que ça soit une découverte pour nous deux. »

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, les bagages mis dans la soute de l'avion, elles prirent place à bort de celui-ci. Jane était du côté hublot et Maura du côté couloir. Exténuée par la nuit qu'elle avait passer la légiste s'endormit sur l 'épaule de l'italienne celle-ci la regarda dormir paisiblement et écarta une boucle rebelle, de la chevelure blonde de la légiste, qui tombait sur sa joue. Jane ne tarda pas non plus à tomber de sommeil, elle s'endormit profondément. Inconsciemment les mains de nos deux amies c'était enlacé. Jane se sentais rassurée et apaisée avec la présence Maura, sans elle, elle ne tiendrait pas. Et c'est dix minutes plus tard que l'avion décolla direction la Grèce.

La légiste ce réveilla en plein vole, l'italienne était endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, si proche que quand Maura tournait la tête elle sentais le souffle chaud de la légiste caresser ses lèvres. La tentation d'embrasser son amie commençait à se faire bien trop présente, à tel point qu'inconsciemment ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de celles de la détective. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là, que Jane choisit pour se réveiller. Le visage de la blonde était à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune, Jane sentait le souffle chaud et sucré de son amie, ses yeux ne regardait que ces lèvres à porter de main, mais elle y renonça voyant que son amie dormait toujours. Elle s'écarta difficilement et à contre cœur de la légiste pour ce diriger vers les toilettes et aller ce rafraîchir les idées. Une fois sur que l'italienne n'était plus à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux.

_« Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines, à cette allure là. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'est mon amie. Est ce que c'est normale d'avoir envie d'embrasser ses amis ? Maura Isles, résolution numéro 1 : Tu n'auras plus envie d'embrasser ton amie. Numéro deux : Tu n'auras plus de penser autre qu'amicale à son égare. Et numéro trois : Tu ne te parleras plus à toi même. »_

Maura voyant Jane revenir, lui fit le plus beau des sourire comme si de rien n'était et engagea la discussion à fin de combler les deux heures de voyage qui leur restait. Bizarrement au file de la discussion la légiste avait de plus en plus envie de savoir où en était la relation de sa meilleur aime avec Casey.

« - Et alors avec Casey ?

- Il m'a appeler ce matin.

- Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait t'appeler depuis L'Afghanistan !?

- Il est rentrer hier.

- Mais tu devrait être avec lui.

- Bien sur que non, nos vacances sont prévue depuis longtemps, et puis je n'avais pas envie de le voir, enfin je veux dire que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi.

- On se vois tous les jours Jane.

- Et bien ça n'as pas l'air d'être suffisant.

- Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

- Pour rien, regarde on arrive.

- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait.

- On peut en reparler plus tard ?

- Très bien, mais je ne l'oublierais pas.

- Bien sur, je n'en doute point.

- Fait pas la maligne !

- On doit prendre la navette 45 pour aller a l'hôtel, on récupère les bagages et on y va.

- Très bien détective ! »

Une fois dans la navette il leur restaient encore une heure de route, exténuer Maura s'endormit paisiblement sur Jane, qui la couvrit de sa veste et posa sa tête sur celle de la blonde.

_« Casey ne m'importe peut, tu devrais l'avoir comprit. »_


	5. La Grèce

Chap 5 de la neige en été.

**Voila voilà cinquième chapitre pour la 1ere semaine. Merci pour vos reviews.**

*** personnage, lieu ou toutes choses inventées.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Enora ~**

* * *

Jane sortie de la salle de bain, en débardeur noir et shorty gris, les cheveux envelopper dans une serviette blanche. Elle s'affala sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel, tout en parlent de leur journée à Maura. La légiste s'avança, elle était vêtue d'une nuisette noir transparente laissant apparaître ses bas. Elle s'installa sur la détective, en pleine contemplation. _« Maur' ? »_ la blonde sourie face au malaise de l'italienne. _« Jane ! »_ répliqua-t-elle. Elle lui déposa un baisé fougueux sur les lèvres avant d'attaquer son cou, elle laissa glissé sa main dans le shorty de la brune, qui au contacte se raidit. Jane sentie une douce chaleur l'envahir et elle se noya dans le parfum sucré et fruité de Maura. Ce soudain plaisir la submergea, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au délices. Elle ne put retenir le gémissement plus longtemps et se livra donc totalement à la blonde.

«- Mmm...Maur'...Je...MAURA !

- Jane ?! Jane ! Debout ! Ca va ?

- Maura ? M-mais...

- Tout va bien ? Tu est trempé ! Il faut que je prenne ta température.

- Maura tu est en sous-vêtements...

- Oui je sais, mais tu m'as appeler, j'ai cru que c'était grave, je suis donc sortie de la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Je me demande ce qui a pus te mettre dans cet état...

- Rien, rien j'ai juste fais un...un...UN MAUVAIS RÊVE ! C'est ça un mauvais rêve.

- Admettons je vais quand même prendre ta température.

- Maura !

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais t'habiller ? Pas que ça me dérange.. enfin nan pas... Tu dois juste avoir froid.

- Je m'habille mais crois moi tu n'échappera pas à mon diagnostique.

- Je m'habille aussi, il faut qu'on aille manger.

- Très bien, on peux occuper la salle de bain à deux elle est assez grande.

**- [a voie basse]** _Haha comme si être réveiller par ça meilleur amie en sous-vêtements sur qui on viens juste de fantasmer n'était pas assez suffisant, il faut en plus devoir se changer devant elle par manque de temps._

- Qu'est ce que tu dit Jane ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Rien, rien j'arrive. »

Le reste de la journée ce passa tranquillement, visite de la capitale, information sur les divinités grecques par wikimaura... Une journée de repos avant la surprise du dimanche soir, que Jane réservait à Maura. La journée du dimanche elles étaient aller visiter les villes aux alentours de la capitale. L'architecture grecque fascinait la légiste, Jane elle appréciait juste le temps passer avec Maura, chacun de ses sourires lui montrait a quel point la vie pouvait être magnifique en sa compagnie. De retour à l'hôtel l'italienne se changea et conseilla à la blonde de faire de même. La détective sortie une chemise rouge, un slim en jeans noir et de jolie chaussure noir à petit talons. Maura, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge à bretelles, qui laissait apparaître ses formes généreuses. La brune emmena la légiste dans un restaurant de la ville, n'y chique, n'y trop simple. Jane avait réserver une grande surprise à Maura, ce soir un grand chercheur grecque allait dîner avec elles. « Sanders Martinez »* Prénom et nom prétentieux d'après la détective, mais la légiste l'admirait donc elle ne dirait rien. _« Pas de mauvaise blague Jane ! »_ se sermonnait elle à chaque phrases de celui ci. L'italienne ne le supportait définitivement pas, elle s'excusa donc et partie aux toilettes. Ce qu'elle vit à son retour lui retourna l'esprit, elle avait envie de le frapper. _« Cet ahurit drague Maur' ! Nan mais je rêve là ! Je vais le...Du calme Jane tout va bien. Et puis arrête de te parler à toi même. » _Jane reprit sa place et se mit à voir que Maura appréciait le charme de cet homme. Elle flirtait carrément avec lui. _« Je vois...Je crois que je vais y aller... »_

« - Maura.

- Oui ?

- Je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi il est déjà tard ?

- Je vais vous laissez, on se retrouve à l'hôtel.

- Hein, quoi ? Mais non je rentre avec toi voyons.

- A toute à l'heure, Doc.

- Jane !

- Tu connais le nom de l'hôtel au moins ?

- Oui, mais j... »

_« P-Pourquoi ? J'ai...Je...Je...Jane... » _Maura rentra à l'hôtel vers trois heures du matin, elle avait bien essayer de partir plutôt mais c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas brusquer les gens. Elle regarda la détective endormis, le drap ne la recouvrait que partiellement laissant apparaître son corps athlétique. La légiste déglutie difficilement. Elle partie pour s'allonger sur le canapé, quand l'italienne tapota sur la place libre à côté d'elle. La blonde hésita, mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le choix, rien qu'en un « Maur' » agacé et exigeant elle arriva à faire changer d'avis son amie. Jane avait juste envie de dormir avec elle, juste histoire de réconfort, normalement cette soirée était pour qu'elles passent du temps ensembles. _« Ok, Je me ment à moi même. Tu est pitoyable Jane Clémentine Rizzoli. »_

Lundi est égale à plage pour nos deux amies. Toutes deux ce préparèrent à prendre un bateau direction La petite plage de Navagio. C'était l'idée de Maura et elle avait réserver la plage pour elles , rien que pour elles. Jane fini de préparer leurs sacs, Maura elle s'occupait de la glacière, pour le pique-nique. Une fois sur le bateau toutes deux ce mirent en maillot de bain. Jane avait opter pour un maillot rayé noir et blanc deux pièce noué par le devant pour le haut. Maura elle avait un maillot bleu vif décorer avec quelques chaînes en or qui définissait les bordures. Après un pique-nique à la Maura, l'italienne piqua une tête. La légiste ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. L'eau était agréable, mais pour la détective le plus agréable était nettement de voir la joie dans les yeux de la blonde. Son cœur battais à chaque sourire de celle ci. Mais tout ça devenait trop réel pour la brune, l'envie de taquiner Maura se réveilla en elle. Elle se jeta sur celle ci et l'entraîna sous l'eau, avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à la remonter en lui pincent sa hanche droite. Jane éclata de rire devant le regard furieux de son amie. Celle ci l'éclaboussa. Vers seize heures elle retournèrent à l'hôtel pour ce laver. Elles descendirent manger au restaurant de l'hôtel puis fatigué par leur après-midi à la plage, elles montèrent directement se coucher.

Le mardi c'était journée repos, levée onze heure, petit déjeuné dans un restaurant de la ville, balade dans la ville pour promener Jo'Friday. Maura c'était beaucoup rapprocher de la détective et cette nuit elle c'était endormit blottie dans ses bras après une discussion sur leur passé. Le mercredi elle changèrent d'hôtel. La légiste avait accepté de passer le mercredi et le jeudi dans un parc attraction le « Water Park Faliraki ». Jane voulait faire vivre à Maura ce qu'elle n'avait pas pus vivre dans son enfance. Elle déposèrent leur bagages dans un hôtel situé pas très loin du parc*. Elle passèrent la première après-midi au parc et mangèrent des sandwichs sur place. Elles avaient fait la moitié du parc et la blonde était complètement morte de fatigue. Elle mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Et allèrent ce coucher, demain la journée serrait plus intense encore. Elles repartirait le vendredi matin, histoire de pouvoir assister au feu d'artifice* du parc le jeudi soir à minuit. La journée du jeudi la détective traîna son amie dans toute les attraction, elle montrait une énergie folle pour que Maura s'amuse et il faut dire que ça marchait. Elles se posèrent sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil pour manger.

« - Maur' tu parais ailleurs ça va ?

- Oui je contemple juste le paysage.

- Hum. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Mais tout va bien, justement j'en profite, c'est une journée merveilleuse je suis dans un pays magnifique, qui à un passé passionnant et je suis avec la personne que j'...avec toi. Ma meilleur amie.

- Oooh Maur' je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu sais que tu sois heureuse me suffit amplement je ne pourrais me contenté que de ça.

- Jaaane...

- Bon aller on se bouge, on devient trop sentimentale.

- T'as raison aller go. »

La fin de journée était très attendu par nos deux amies. Il y avait de la musique barock, des cavaliers, des danseuses, un ballet de dauphin et un magnifique feu d'artifice pour conclure le tout.* Demain c'est vendredi et à dix heure leur avion décolle direction la Nouvelle-Zélande. Maura était impatiente de découvrir les paysages de la Nouvelle-Zélande. A la fin du spectacle toute deux partirent en direction de l'hôtel.

« - Je suis impatiente de voir les paysages de Nouvelle-Zélande. Tu sais que c'est là bas que la série « Xane : the warrior princess » à été tourner ? J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer les actrices, elles sont incroyables. Tu savais qu'elles étaient amante ? Je veux dire Xena et Gabrielle ?

- Moi aussi. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi et moi aussi je voudrais bien les rencontré et encore oui.

- Jane tu te moque de moi là ?

- En quelque sorte, je te fait juste remarquer que quand tu est heureuse tu parle sans t'arrêter et qu'on à pas le temps de te répondre mais tu sais quoi ? Comme j'aime te voir heureuse, j'aime t'est monologue aussi.

- Techniquement ce n'est pas un monologue, je ne me parle pas à moi même, je te parle...

- Maur'...

- ….Et puis il faudrait que je sois seul pour que se soit un monologue, d'ailleurs les gens me prendrais pour une schizophrène...

- Maura !

- D'accord, D'accord. Rentrons.»

Elles partirent ce coucher après avoir refermer les valises histoire de gagner du temps pour le lendemain matin. Elles ce levèrent à sept heure et décollèrent à huit heure trente de l'hôtel. Elle rentrèrent dans l'avion à neuf heure moins dix. Jane couvrit son amie d'une couverture et commanda un chocolat chaud pour elle et un thé pour la légiste. _« Direction La Nouvelle-Zélande. » _pensa Jane.


End file.
